If you could see me now (Izaya x Shizuo)
by IzayaOrihara8
Summary: Shizuo has been off lately. He might just be crushing on his enemy Izaya Orihara. Could it be true? maybe so. maybe not. You'll have to find out later on ((sorry if I dont update soon enough my computer is messed up at the moment))
1. Chapter 1

Shizuo was walking around Ikebukuro trying to get his mind off things. He's been off lately. Something was bugging but he didn't know what was bugging him. He couldn't put his finger upon what was bugging him. If Izaya saw him in this state he would question him alot so when he's around Izaya he tries to smarten up.

Izaya walked over to where Shizuo was since he spotted him walking around. For crying out loud you can see that bartender suit a mile away. He walked up to Shizuo.

'Hello Shizu-chan'

Shizuo sighed angered.

'Go away Izaya! I've told you to leave Ikebukuro!'

'Well what fun would that do with me not being in Ikebukuro? It would be so boring without me, oh so boring'

'Shut it Izaya!'

'Why would I do that?'

Izaya smirked at Shizuo. He had a plan in mind but its going to piss Shizuo off alot but his plan was worth it.

'Why the hell are you smirking?'

Shizuo lit a smoke when he said that and Izaya continued smirking.

'IZAYA! STOP SMIRKING DAMN IT!'

Shizuo grabbed the nearest stop sign and pointed it towards Izaya.

'Oh so scary Shizu-chan'

Shizuo threw the stop sign at Izaya but Izaya dodged. Shizuo snarled. He was very pissed off. Izaya was such a idiot. Shizuo didn't like Izaya. Well it felt like Shizuo liked Izaya. Maybe thats what was bugging Shizuo was the fact that he loves Izaya but that couldn't be true. He never liked Izaya. He hated him from the start.

'Well that throw failed Shizu-cahn'

'SHUT IT DAMN IT!'

'I would do that but whats the fun with being quit Shizu-chan?'

Shizuo got even more pissed but he took deep breathes then walked off. He didn't want to distroy Izaya. Izaya walked off somewhere else. He was bored. Talking to Shizuo seemed to be the only thing that kept him occupid. He enjoyed talking to Shizuo and well pissing him off.


	2. Chapter 2

Izaya walked into an alley. He leaned up against a wall. He was talking to a client on the phone. The client he was talking to seemed very pissed off. He didn't seem all happy. Izaya just decided to hang up on the client and then walked out of the alley and walked on the streets of Ikebukuro. Izaya thought to himself 'I wonder where Shizu-chan is now~' He wanted to piss Shizuo off again. Pissing him off is fun.

Shizuo was just walking around with a smoke in his mouth puffing on it. He didn't want to come across that bastard Izaya again. Shizuo had a feeling that he perhaps had a crush on Izaya and that results to why Shizuo has been acting the way he's acting now.

Izaya took out his phone. He decided to go a head and call Shizuo. Shizuo heard his phone ring and he answered it.

'Who is it?'

"Shizu-chan. What a pleasure talking to you again'

'Damn it! Why the hell are you calling me anyways?!'

"Because I'm bored Shizu-chan and plus, there's nothing wrong with calling you. Now is there?'

"Shut it you damn bastar!'

"Calm down Shizu-chan. I'm not doing anything wrong. Now. Where are you? I want to meet up with you'

'I'm not damn telling you where I am!'

'Well then I'll find you'

Izaya hung up. Shizuo sighed in anger and annoyance. Izaya walked around trying to find Shizuo then he found him. Instead of just walking up to the blonde and ran up to him and glomped him.

'Shit! Damn it! IZAYA! GET OFF ME NOW!'

'Awwwwwe~'

Izaya got off Shizuo and smirked with his chersire cat smirk. He had a plan. He was going to get Shizuo in bed with him tonight. They were going to have a little "fun".

'What do you want this time you damn bastard?!'

'Come home with me~ I want to show you something fun~'

"Uh? Should I just you with that damn smirk of yours?'

'Maybe. Maybe not. Just come along. I promise I won't do anything'

Ha! Like Izaya would promise not to do anything.

Izaya and Shizuo walked to Izaya's apparment which was just around the corner. They went into the building and went up to Izaya's apparment. Izaya then as soon as he closed the door pinned Shizuo to the couch.

((stay tunned to see what happens next. sorry if my chapters are short))


End file.
